Toon Link and Toon Zelda's Encounter
by Sibela Kahkariko
Summary: Toon Link and Toon Zelda decided to venture into the gardens for some fresh air and some one-on-one Hyrulian time together. Along the journey, they encounter some... obstacles. Are their Triforces enough to comprehend this what is going on or will they have to elicit some help from an older Smasher? Based on the cover image done by Firegirl6464 from DeviantART. Old name: Chiki Nani


_******All characters mentioned are owned by Nintendo, I own none of these characters, due to me being creatively challenged. I own **_******nothing_._**

* * *

"Hurry up Zellie!"

"Do not call me Zellie, Toony!"

"Well then don't call me Toony, Zellie!"

"Fine!" Toon Zelda shrieked as Toon Link smirked. The toon couple were walking along the gardens outside of the Smash mansion, as they wanted to escape the Smashers for a little while.

"It's annoying how we can't get called by our actual names." Toon Zelda uttered, looking towards Toon Link, who had removed his hat due to the heat and was wiping his forehead.

"Yeah, I know. But to be fair, if we get called 'Link' or 'Zelda' while in the same room, it would be very confusing. But do they have to call us 'Toony'? I hate that name!" Toon Link frowned.

"I think 'Toony' suits you perfectly, Toon Link." Toon Zelda smirks at a scowling Toon Link.

"Well I say the same about 'Zellie' for you." Toon Link laughs and covers his body from the swinging arm that Toon Zelda threw at him.

"Shut up," Toon Zelda says, chasing Toon Link through the gardens. After a while, they stopped and looked towards the ocean.

"Sunsets are very beautiful," Toon Zelda says, mesmerized. "They are very romantic. Don't you think Toon?"

"Egh, I don't know nor do I care." Toon Link shruggs and Toon Zelda scowls.

"Such a romantic, Toon." She punches his arm.

"Hey! You want romantic? Talk to my older twin, the king of romance." Toon Link rubs an arm along the area where Toon Zelda punched.

Toon Zelda was about to reply back, when a voice interrupted them.

"Oh, Goddesses" the voice groaned.

Both Toons made eye contact with each other, astonished by the voice. As if making a silent agreement, both decided to search for the voice by creeping in through the bushes.

"Nayru, give me strength" the voice said, although it sounded strained.

The two toons had reached their destination and were quite astonished by what they saw. There laid their two older counterparts on the ground in a very... compromising position one would say.

Princess Zelda, the one Smasher who hated to get her outfits dirty, was on the ground with her legs spread open wide and her hands gripping what it seems to be a handful of golden hair. Her brunette locks were out of its usual hairstyle and flowed down the rest of her body like a river. Her usual cold expression was broken now, as her mouth was open, as if she was ready to scream, and her eyes were frantic.

Now, the flock of hair that the matriarch was holding on to belonged to no other than the Hero of Twilight, Link. Both Toons couldn't really see what he was doing, but they knew that his head was in between the Princess's legs. While one of his hands was also in her legs the other, was in the Princess's chest, moving in a circular motion.

Both the Toons really didn't grasp what was going on, but they could surmise from the Princess's reactions that it was either really good or really bad.

"For Goddesses's sake, Link! Get in me!" The Princess yelled.

"Begging, are we?" The hero responded in the muffled voice.

"Bloody hell, Hero, I would make your life hell if you don't hurry." The Princess replied, squeezing her legs tighter.

"Patience, my love."

Toon Link and Toon Zelda, were completely confused and didn't know what else to do. So they quietly left the older twins to their devices and quickly left to the mansion. Full of curiosity, they recountered their occurence to Snake, who they knew would most likely know what was going on. But all they recieved in response was a smirk and a "Kids, you'll know when you're older." and told them to go practice for the Smash tournament.

What they didn't know was that Snake walked to the front hall of the mansion to await for their older twins's arrival from their escapades. A couple hours later, he saw them making their way towards the front door. He walked outside and saw them talking to each other, as if nothing.

"For Goddesses's sake, Link! Get in me!" Snake mimicked, causing the Hero and the Princess to snap their heads to him and scowl.

"Begged the mansion," Snake smirked, and Princess Zelda raised an eyebrow at him and scowled even more. Snake laughed and opened the door, and just before walking in, he yelled, " Bloody Hell, Hero, I would make your life hell if you don't hurry! Farore, give me strength for next time my younger counterparts catch me in my sexcapades, I don't know how else my life would get any worse if they tell Snake."

Both the Hero and the Princess's eyes widened and they looked at each other before running insides yelling, "Snake!"

* * *

**It was very awkward while writing this scene, at least for me. I became semi-inspired after seeing a picture of Link and Zelda, but I felt like I lost momentum, you know? It was very crappy and non-descriptive but might as well post it, since I haven't posted anything in a while. I don't think that I would do explicit scenes(Although I don't think this is even considered to be 'explicit'. It was shit, really) ever so... Anyways, I hope you at least enjoyed the end of the story. Please give me your critiques, no matter if they are harsh or not, I don't care. I will take 'em like a champ and improve my writing skills to be worthy of the "FanFiction Writer" name. Any-fucking-way, please review my shit, favor it(Which I doubt you will do, anyhow, I wouldn't) and do your own shit. Goddess, stop being so verbose, Chiki, so fucking annoying... Fuck! I will shut up now.**


End file.
